jehovahswitnessesfandomcom-20200213-history
144,000
144,000 (Greek: ἑκατὸν τεσσαράκοντα τέσσαρες χιλιάδεςThe number 144,000 occurs three times in the Textus Receptus) is a number that was revealed to the apostle John, at least three times in a vision he had, at the turn of the 1st century. Its significance concerned the number of servants that make up a spiritual tribe of Israel (or as the apostle Paul put it, the "Israel of God") who will rule in Gods kingdom of Heaven... on/in/over the Earth (Revelation 5:9,10).And they sang a new song, saying: “You Lamb are worthy to take the scroll and to open its seals, because you were slain, and with your blood you purchased for God persons from every tribe and language and people and nation. You have made them to be a kingdom and priests to serve our God, and they will reign on the earth.”-[https://www.blueletterbible.org/niv/rev/5/9/s_1172009 Revelation 5:9,10, New International Version (NIV)] Israel of God c.96 CE, apostle John saw in a vision the things that the apostle Paul had taught the congregations earlier: that God was extending his kingdom arrangement to "non-Jews" (more importantly non-descendants of Abraham). Apostle Paul identified them as the "Israel of God" (Ἰσραὴλ τοῦ θεοῦ).-Galations 6:15, 16, (compare Matthew 3:9). Paul referred to the Hebrew prophet, Hosea, where God (Jehovah)Apostle Paul takes a direct quote from Hosea 2:21-23 where vrs.21 leads: "I will respond," says (YHWH, or Jehovah)" said: “I will call them ‘my people’ who are not my people; and I will call her ‘my loved one’ who is not my loved one,” (Romans 9:22-25); compare Hosea 2:23) to show that God would extend his promise to Abraham to a spiritual nation (Matthew 21:43), which includes some natural Jews and "the Gentiles". Tribes of Israel Apostle John describes Paul's "Israel of God" as coming from each tribe of Israel: "And I heard how many were marked with the seal of GodCompare in contrast, how the Wild Beast marks those whom it forces (Rev 13:15-17). —144,000 were sealed from all the tribes of Israel" (Revelation 7:4). Comparatively, apostle John's list of "all the tribes of Israel" in his vision, do not completely match the descendant list of natural Israel given in Numbers chapter 1. John further describes in his vision that before him was "the Lamb, standing on Mount Zion, and with him 144,000 who had his name and his Father’s name written on their foreheads"This direct translation of [https://www.blueletterbible.org/niv/rev/14/1/s_1181001 Revelation 14:1 from the New International Version (NIV) Bible], shows that "The 144,000" will bare two names: "The Lamb's name" (the person who was Jesus on Earth), and "The Father's name" (who is —Jehovah)—''This lends further insight that Jehovah and the Christ are not Trinitarian.'' (Revelation 14:1) and "they were purchased from among mankind." (Revelation 14:4). Jehovah's Witnesses Out of ≈8,000,000 (million) Jehovah's Witnesses, only an estimated few thousand alive today,Many of the holy ones have already fallen asleep in death (1 Corinthians 15:6). identify with the 144,000 servants, of the spiritual tribe of Israel, who earnestly await to receive the "seal on the foreheads" —Rev.7:3 and have "the Lamb's name and his Father’s name written on their foreheads"—Rev.14:1 See also * Israel of God, numbering 144,000 servants Notes NIV—New International Version Bible HNV—Hebrew Names Version Bible NKJV—New King James Version Bible NLT—New Living Translation Bible Category:Topics